1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette casing, and more particularly to a structure of cassette halves which form the casing of a magnetic tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a magnetic tape cassette has a casing formed of upper and lower cassette halves. Since the cassette halves are generally formed by plastic injection molding, they are apt to warp in the longitudinal direction and when they are mated together to form the cassette casing, they are in contact with each other at the center and are away from each other at opposite ends as shown in FIG. 5 in which upper and lower halves are respectively denoted by reference numerals 2 and 3 and the center of the cassette casing is denoted by reference numeral 4. Accordingly, when the halves 2 and 3 are bolted together, they can be pressed against each other under excessively high pressure, and as a result the cassette casing can be deformed. When the cassette casing is deformed, a pair of head pins 6 (FIG. 6) which are for guiding a magnetic tape 5 on opposite sides of a magnetic head and should be vertical in parallel to each other can be inclined as shown in FIG. 7. This adversely affects recording and reproducing properties.